


sheith shared dog tags (2) by arahir [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of sheith shared dog tags (2) by arahirAnonymous said: OMG your last fic about shiros dogtags!! did he ever get it back omg i need to know





	sheith shared dog tags (2) by arahir [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shorts and drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814264) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



**Title** : sheith shared dog tags (2) from "shorts and dribbles"  
 **Author** : arahir  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Voltron  
 **Character** : Keith/Shiro  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up for this drabble  
 **Warnings** : chose not to use  
 **Summary** : Anonymous said: OMG your last fic about shiros dogtags!! did he ever get it back omg i need to know  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814264/chapters/27224382)  
**Length** 0:09:07  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/sheith%20shared%20dog%20tags%202%20by%20arahir.mp3)


End file.
